Carl Dahlstrom
Carl Dahlstrom (born on January 28, 1995 in Stockholm, Sweden) is a Swedish professional ice hockey defenceman who is currently playing with the Chicago Blackhawks in the National Hockey League (NHL). Dahlstrom was selected by the Blackhawks in the 2nd round (51st overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Carl made his debut in the Swedish U18 Allsvenskan in the 2010-11 season, playing one game for Djurgarden, and was with the club’s U16 team as well as skating for Stockholm 1 in the TV-Pucken tournament for high school players. He was scoreless in his only U18 game. In six games with the Djurgarden U16 team, Carl scored 2 goals with 1 assist and had 25 penalty minutes. Stockholm 1 won the gold medal in the TV-Pucken tournament and he finished with 1 goal and 1 assist in eight games. In the 2011-12 season, Carl played for the Djurgarden U18 team. He scored 2 goals with 13 assists in 37 regular season games and was +31 with 4 penalty minutes. Djurgarden reached the second round in the U18 playoffs and in four games Dahlstrom was +5 with 3 assists. In the 2012-13 season as a 17-year-old, he skated for the Linkoping U20 team, appearing in 37 regular season games and five playoff contests. Carl was +18 with 5 goals and 8 assists during the regular season and was -1 with 1 goal and 1 assist and 4 penalty minutes in five playoff games. He skated in nine international games for Sweden’s U18 team, but was not with the fourth place squad at the 2013 U18 World Championship. Carl was ranked 18th amongst European skaters in Central Scouting’s final rankings and was selected by Chicago in the second round (51st overall) of the 2013 NHL Draft. In the 2013-14 season, Carl made his professional hockey debut in Sweden, appearing in 12 regular season games and seeing significant ice time in the SHL playoffs for Linkoping. He was one of the top defensemen for the club’s U20 team. He had 1 assist and an even plus/minus, averaging 15:22 minutes of ice time in the regular season. Linkoping finished ninth in the regular season and reached the second round in the playoffs. Carl scored his first professional goal in the playoffs and was minus-6 with no penalties, averaging 14:37 minutes of ice time, in 14 playoff games. He played 23 games for the Linkoping U20 team, scoring 2 goals with 12 assists, and was plus-12 with 6 penalty minutes. In the 2014-15 season, Carl made his professional debut in North America, skating in two games with the Rockford IceHogs on an amateur tryout contract following his first full season with Linkoping in the SHL. He played for the Sweden U20 team at the summer evaluation camp in Lake Placid, but was not part of the team at the 2015 World Juniors. Carl had 1 assist and was -1 with 2 penalty minutes playing for the IceHogs and did not play in any AHL playoff games. He skated in 55 regular season SHL games for Linkoping and scored 3 goals with 3 assists, finishing -2 with 12 penalty minutes. After finishing fourth in the regular season, Linkoping reached the playoff semifinals. He had 1 assist and was -4 with four penalty minutes in 11 playoff games, averaging 16:27 minutes of ice time. On April 14, 2016, Carl agreed to a three-year entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks and was immediately assigned to complete the 2015–16 season with AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs During the 2017–18 AHL season, Carl (along with teammate Matthew Highmore) were the only players from Rockford named to the 2018 AHL All-Star Classic. On February 10, 2018, he made his NHL debut against the Minnesota Wild where he had one shot on net On February 17, 2018, Carl recorded his first NHL point in a 7–1 win over the Washington Capitals. Career Statistics Gallery Headshots dahlstrom 2016-2017 season.jpg|2016-17 Season dahlstrom 2017-2018 season.jpg|2017-18 Season dahlstrom 2018-2019 season.jpg|2018-19 Season Category:Players Category:Defencemen Category:1995 births Category:2017-18 Roster Category:2018-19 Roster Category:Rockford IceHogs